Historically, in different countries during different time of the year for festive purposes, municipalities and or private individuals will add colored strings of lights to their existing outdoor lighting fixtures for holidays such as Christmas, New Year, etc. and for other occasions such as weddings, baptisms and bar mitzvahs, etc.
The present invention will provide the opportunity of having functional light all the time and the ability to use the secondary source for festive purposes.